hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
The Park
The Park is a large island consist of many different biome areas connected together. It is the revamped version of the Floating Islands and can be accessed the same through the portals to the Floating Islands. Locations The Park is broken up into 5 areas, each devoted to a type of forest (other than the normal one). See the sections below table for a more detailed breakdown. Birch Park Birch Park is the first section of the park, and access to it requires a foraging level of 1+. It contains two NPCs: Charlie, who launches new players in search to collect dark oak wood and get to all the different sections, and Vanessa, who you can pay 5,000 coins for her, to make the park rain for a minute (which also randomly spawns Squids in the lake). Hovering over Vanessa's water bucket shows the total amount of coins cumulatively spent by the skyblock community on rain since The Park's release. Howling Cave To enter the Howling Cave, you must go up the waterfall coming down from the Dark Thicket into the Birch Park. You must go to and use Superboom TNT on the cracked Stone Brick wall to enter. Inside, there is a fairy soul and stronger wolves that can be useful for the Sven Packmaster slayer quests as these wolves yield more XP. The Flower Pot Of Mystery... In what looks to be a ruined building, there is a Flower Pot that, when right-clicked, emits particles and makes a noise. This noise increases in pitch the more one holds right-click. The only known use for this flower pot is to obtain the achievement "Empty Flower Pot?", which is obtained when one holds an Oxeye Daisy on it for several minutes, until the pitch of the sound hits its peak. Spruce Woods The Spruce Woods is the second section of the Park, and require Foraging Level 2+ to access. The Spruce Woods contain two NPCs: the Melancholic Viking, who you can buy items from and Gustave, who will give you the Woods Racing quest. Obviously, spruce trees spawn in the Spruce Woods. Woods Racing Started by talking to Gustave. You must travel to the Jungle Island and back in continually fewer amounts of time to complete the quest, which yields rewards including a Polished Pebble, a Hunter Knife, a Wolf Paw, and a Silky Lichen. Melancholic Viking Quest Located on a separate island in the Spruce Woods. You must "remind him of the sea", using a magical water bucket, a raw fish, and a fish hat, in order to access his shop. Dark Thicket The Dark Thicket is the third section of the Park and requires Foraging Level 3+ to access. There are four NPCs found in the Dark Thicket: two Campfire Initiates, one Campfire Adept, and Ryan. Dark oak trees spawn in the Dark Thicket. Trial of Fire It can be completed to earn various Campfire Badges. Secret Parkour This feature exists now, but it isn't open yet, and you can’t use it. It will be featured in the next patches. This feature can be accessed with an AOTE glitch, but is useless as of now. Savanna Woodland The Savanna Woodland is the fourth section of the Park and requires Foraging Level 4+ to enter. There are two NPCs located in this section: Melody and the Master Tactician Funk. Technically, there is a third NPC, Romero, hiding in a cave, but he isn't there permanently. Acacia trees spawn in the Savanna Woodland. Melody Melody is found on a separate island in the Savanna Woodland. She yields a quest line of songs for you to play. One player can play a song at a time on the harp, and upon completing a song with perfect accuracy, you will gain a small intelligence buff and another song to play. Once you have played every song with at least 90% accuracy, you obtain an epic talisman, Melody's hair, which provides +6 intelligence and musical ability. Master Tactician Funk The Master Tactician Funk is located in a house near the edge of the Savanna Woodland. He sells two items: a Tactician's Sword for 35,000 coins, and a Wood Singularity for 320 enchanted wood of every wood type, as well as 1.464 million coins (totals to 3 million coins if you buy the wood from the lumber merchant). Gold Mine There's a tiny gold mine near Master Tactician Funk's side of the area, which can be mined for Gold Ore. When Romero asks you to get him gold from this gold mine the gold ore sometimes also drops Yellow Rocks. Jungle Island The Jungle Island is the fifth section of the Park and requires Foraging Level 5+ to enter. There is one NPC here: Juliette, who longs for Romero. Upon completing the Romero Questline, Romero will have moved to the Jungle Island with Juliette. Romero and Juliette Quest A quest involving Romero and Juliette that requires various expensive items to complete, but rewards a accessory. Fairy Souls There are 11 Fairy Souls located here. Trivia * The Skyblock community has spent over 707 million coins on rain as of December 16, 2019, 11:59 AM EST History Category:Locations Category:0.7.4 Category:Race Category:Foraging